Heaven with Hell
by Saris
Summary: ~Yaoi~Squall and Seifer~ Squall's an angel and Seifer's a demon; what happens when they meet on Earth? *Lemon in later chappies*
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: Ok people, this is an AU fic, starring Seifer (Tisiro) and Squall (Viroshi). This will be an NC-17 fic later, but for now, it just has a bit of language. I know I have another story I'm writing, but little muse decided to pop its head in, and had me write this!!! Please review!!! Ja ne!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
Bright lights flooded the park, scorching a circle around a small figure, which had appeared, as if by magic. But looking at this figure, you see it is a feminine boy, and if you had to choose a species to fit this boy, you would certainly pick an angel, for he was the image of one. He had flowing brown hair, with small highlights of gold, and you could tell that it is natural, and looks so silky, you can tell just by looking at it that it really must feel like silk, but that isn't his only feature that would make you believe he was angel. His face and body are pale, almost white, and his face has an almost ethereal beauty to it, like he might have been an elf. His nose is small, yet not too small, and his ears almost looked like they were pointed at the end, yet, so natural, you almost can't notice it, and his lips almost made you think she was always pouting. But his eyes are a sea blue, flecked with bits of gold, but behind those eyes you can see determination, like he was trying to please someone, and a small amount of fear, as if he feared the one he wanted to please.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Why did they make me come down here? Do they think that I can actually persuade the Devil's Chosen to become pure?' thought the young beauty, as he walked toward his home, 'I just don't understand why they chose me!' He glanced around, trying to make sure he was heading in the right direction to his new home, and by looking at the street signs, he could tell he had taken a wrong turn somewhere. 'Damnit! Now I'm lost, and I have no idea how to get around in this place, and it's about to get dark, and there are people that I don't know.' he shut out his mental panic and kept walking. 'I'm sure I can find out how to get home, I'll just ask.' his blue eyes scanned the area looking for someone who looked trustworthy enough to ask for directions. "Are you lost?" asked a strange voice behind her. "N- no, I'm n-not lost, why d-do you ask?" he questioned, while turning around. When he turned around, he saw what had to be the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He was tall, probably 6 inches taller than him, but that's not what he noticed first. It was his eyes; so green, they made him think of the jungle, yet they had small flecks of red in them, beckoning him to stare at them. Then, there was his waist length hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail, but he could still tell that it must have been just as silky as his, but it was blonde, with small highlights of red, which seemed a bit too like his hair, with different colors, but he was too busy looking into his eyes to notice, but his eyes seemed to be burning into his soul, as if he was looking for something. Just as he was trying to figure out what is was he was looking for, he made a small coughing noise and asked him if he was lost again. Knowing that he had been staring, he quickly diverted his gaze and tried to hide his blush behind his waist length hair. "Um, yeah, actually, I am lost, do you know where.3987 North Hiroshi street is?" he asked, still looking everywhere but at him. "Yeah, it's this direction," he said, pointing to the opposite direction they were standing, "I think I'll walk you home, that is, if you don't mind?" he asked. "Sure, whatever." "Ok, lets go then," he said, starting off in the same direction he pointed to. "Coming!" The walk was silently, neither of them knowing what to say to the other, but as they arrived at the door, they knew that there had to be some discussion. "Well, thanks for walking me home, by the way, my name's Viroshi Tuski, what's yours?" he asked, his bright eyes glittering in the lamp light. "My name is Tisiro Hiskami," he stated. "Well, thanks again for walking me home." Viroshi trailed off, not quite knowing what to say. "Well, I guess I might see you later, bye then," Tisiro said, turning around and walking back toward the street. "Bye then!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Great, am I going to be late for the first day of school as well!" he screamed, trying to slip on his other boot. His outfit was a simple one, a white shirt with a jacket over it, and a pair of black leather pants, with his black boots. His hair was left straight, and brushed out for everyone to admire. He ran down the steps of his apartment, rushing to his old car. 'This thing better start today', he thought to himself, brushing his hair out of his eyes, 'You'd think that they could give me, probably to be the savior of earth, a better car, but noooo, it has to be this piece of shit car!' He accelerated the car, feeling lurch in the right direction. 'Well, at least it's working today!' He drove like a mad man, trying not to go over the speed limit to get to school on time. He glanced down at the clock, and upon noticing the time, picked up on the speed, hurrying a bit more to get there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He ran through the door of Mr. Himosh's room just as the last bell rang. "Class, please meet our new student, Viroshi Tuski, Viroshi, the class," he said gesturing toward the class. "H- hello," he stuttered. 'Why do I always do that when I'm nervous!' he mentally yelled at himself. He glanced around the room, trying to find an open seat, and he did, right next to the last person he thought he'd ever see.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Ok people, this is an AU fic, starring Seifer (Tisiro) and Squall (Viroshi). This will be an NC-17 fic later, but for now, it just has a bit of language. I know I have another story I'm writing, but little muse decided to pop its head in, and had me write this!!! Please review!!! Ja ne!!!  
  
You again???  
  
He was just standing at the street corner, looking around and trying to find something to do, when he saw him. He had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, not like he was a romantic or anything, but he was beautiful, and he could tell by the way he was looking around that he was lost. 'Maybe I should go and help him or something,' he thought to himself,' but why should I help him, he's just some person, and I don't help anyone else, so why should he be any different?' In the end, he walked up behind him, study him before he asked him if he was lost, and as he turned around, he saw that he was astounded by his looks, not that he wasn't use to that, but to have him, think he was hot made him feel good. He noticed he was staring, but he knew he was staring as well. He looked into his blue eyes, trying to figure out what it was he was feeling, trying to read his emotions, but he found he couldn't tell. He quickly cleared his throat, and watched him snap out of his reverie, and look down at the ground. Once he had confessed he was lost, he told him he'd help him find his way to his house. 'Boy was he lost,' he thought, mentally chuckling,' but why am I helping him anyways?' It doesn't make any sense, he was sent here to... he stopped his thoughts on the subject before they got out of hand. Once they arrived at his apartment, he knew he should say something. "Well, thanks for walking me home, by the way, my name's Viroshi Tuski, what's yours?" he asked. "My name is Tisiro Hiskami," he stated. "Well, thanks again for walking me home." he trailed off, as if he didn't know what to say. "Well, I guess I might see you later, bye then," Tisiro said, turning around and walking back toward his house. He heard him say 'Bye then' and shut the door, and he thought 'I'm never gonna see him again!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He sat down on his bed, trying to get Viroshi out of his thoughts, but something in his eyes made him want to know more about him. 'Why should you care?!' he thought to himself,' it's not like you're going to ever see him again!' Sighing, he switched on his alarm clock and fell back to the bed to quickly fall into a deep sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He awoke to the sounds of his alarm clock, which had been beeping for the past half hour. 'Well, I hope I have something clean to wear to school' he thought, digging through his clothes. He threw on his shoes, to complete his punk outfit. He was wearing his baggy pants, that didn't hang low enough to show his boxers, unlike almost everyone else at his school, and he was wearing his new black button up shirt. He quickly pulled his hair back into a ponytail, trying to make it look halfway decent, and grabbed his backpack, then ran through the door. When he got to his car, he revved up the engine, and peeled out of his parking space and headed to school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He went into Mr. Himosh's room and sat down in his seat, and glanced around the room. He saw Mr., Himosh sit down at his desk, then heard the bell ring, and the door swing open. He looked, and saw the boy he couldn't stop thinking about. He heard a lot of hushed whispers, all of which seemed to be talking about his looks. He growled low in his throat, but shut himself up when he realized that he had no reason to get all tense, he didn't even know the guy for Hell's sake! He watched him glance up meekly and say hello, and then realized that Mr. Himosh must have been talking. Then, he caught his stare and his eyes widened in surprise, and knew Viroshi was probably just as surprised as he was to see him again. He sat down next to him, trying to avoid his gaze, but then turned in his seat and looked him in the eyes. "Do you remember me?" "Of course I remember you, I just met you yesterday." "Oh, yeah, sorry." "Are you two done now!?" Mr. Himosh said, glaring at the two. "Y-yes sir, w-we're done now," stated Viroshi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
